The Scorpion
by Jim Andrews
Summary: The Story of High School nerd turned superhero, Bryan Cochrane.


**Fade in: Int. Bedroom Day.**

**Shot of teenage man laying on his bed reading a book.**

**The tale of The Scorpion starts the summer after my Junior Year of high school. The date was June 4, 1999. I was in my room reading a book, when my asshole stepdad, who would later become the arch-rival of The Scorpion, and New Orleans' biggest crime lord. His name is John Fontaine. He was a short little man, about 5'5 if I remember right. The one good thing I can say about him, is he had alot of heart. During his battles with the Scorpion he fought very well. So there I was reading my book when in walks Fontaine. He starts bitching about me failing Geometry a second year running. He just wouldn't shut up. Just on and on he bitched. He was in the middle of saying how I would always be a failure, when I just got up and got into his face. **

**Bryan: Look, man I am a Senior next year and I will graduate Class of 2000. Now kindly get the hell out of my face and room. **

**Fontaine: Who in the hell do you think you are talking to?**

**Bryan: You, you dumb ass.**

**Fontaine: You talking to me?**

**Bryan: Who are you, Robert De Niro? Yes I'm talking to you. Now get outta my room, I'm about to go swimming and I need to change. **

**Fontaine: Little Asshole. (Fontaine stalks off)**

**After Fontaine stalked off, I changed, got a towel and headed for the pool. **

**Fade out**

**Fade In: Ext Poolside.**

**I went down beside the pool, threw my towel and keys on one of the tables and dove in. My afternoon swims are what got me through everytime I had to deal with Fontaine and his shit. After a good hour of swimming I got out of the pool and laid my towel out along side the pool and laid down to work on my tan. I had been laying there no more then twenty minutes,when I noticed a red button beside the pool. just above my towel. I looked around to make sure no one was coming and then pushed the button. As I looked into the pool I noticed a cylindrical tube emerging from a hole in the bottom. I watched as it ascended to about two feet above the waterline and stopped. After this happened, grooves opened up along the sides of the pool. From these grooves a cement layer about an inch thick started moving across the pool, and up to the cylinder. After the cement attached around the cylinder, the top of the cylinder opened. Now this cylinder was about three feet in diameter. After sitting stunned for a good two minutes, I got up and walked towards the cylinder. I looked through the opening when I got to the cylinder and saw steps that lead straight into the darkness. I climbed into the cylinder, and onto the steps and followed them fifty feet to the bottom. **

**Fade out**

**Fade In: Int Small room with a door**

**Upon arriving at the bottom, I found a door. Next to the door was a control panel, that had only two buttons on it. One button opened the door. The other button brought the cylinder back down and returned the pool to normal. I pressed the first button to open the door, then the other to return the pool to normal. After going in the door it automatically closed behind me, and the room I entered which was dark, was automatically illuminated. The first thing I noticed upon entering the room was an area that looked like a control room. There was a desk with tv's stacked five high and five wide. Each set had a different picture. One of which was a shot of the pool. The rest of the place was unbelievable. It had everything I ever wanted. A mounted sixty inch flat screen with Plasma monitor, and a dvd/cd player surround sound system. I mean the place was loaded. All new appliances, cable and telephone hook up. The works. After looking over everything, I went into the kitchen area. I noticed an envelope with my name on it sitting on the kitchen counter. I said to myself, why in the world would there be a note down here with my name on it. My curiosity finally getting the better of me I opened the envelope. The letter inside read:**

**Dear Mr. Cochrane,**

**I know you must be wondering how this place came to be down here, and why this letter is down here and addressed to you. Well here's your answer. My name is Paul Perelli, for the past fifteen years I've been searching for someone to take on the mantle of The Scorpion. I know you must have heard of his great deeds in cities like New York and San Fransisco. I've been retired now for twenty years, then fifteen years ago I heard of a crime syndicate forming in New Orleans. Being too old to continue on myself, I decided to find someone in New Orleans who could take my place and bring the syndicate down. The first thing I knew I had to do was to find or build an underground place that I could setup as headquarters for the next Scorpion. I got lucky, see I used to live in the apartment building you now live in. One day while swimming, I noticed that by turning the pipe the cylinder would come up. After finding it, I got it furnished and as I know you noticed, it has: cable, telephone, and internet access. The internet access was only installed two months ago. Two weeks ago I saw you at Hot Topic in Lakeside. I followed you around. After following you for a few hours, I was convinced I had found my man. You are gonna be the new Scorpion. By the way, this place is also an apartment. If you look, there's four doors to your left. First two are closets. Third one is a bathroom. The fourth door is a bedroom. In the bedroom is a King sized water bed. A smaller mounted flat screen with LCD moniter, this one a thirty inch. Also has a dvd player and cable hooked to it. Don't worry about any bills of any kind. All is paid for for life. Now the two closets, one is your everyday clothes and shoes and such. The other closet contains your super suit. Well that about sums everything up, oh yeah before I forget in your bedroom, there's another envelope, inside there is a banking card, it gives you access to an account that has ten billion dollars. You'll never need money again. Also in the desk there is another envelope in there you will find a key ring, on this key ring there is two keys. One for the closet with the super suit and the other is a car key. This goes to your brand new 2000 Dodge Viper. Its red with all leather black interior. It also has an automatic transmission. The Viper is paid for and in your name, it also has full insurance on it, paid for life. Also before I forget there's a cell phone, whose number is with it, also on there is the number for the line in the apartment. Another thing I have to tell you, I've rigged up a lift to raise and lower the Viper into and out of the lair. You'll find the button behind the microwave. Also the car has a button of its own so that you can pull into its parking space above and lower yourself into the lair. Last and most important thing. I've also designed a web of tunnels under the streets of Metairie. This will make to easier to get where you got to go in an emergency. There's also a secret entrance at your locker at Grace King. All you have to do is press your thumb to the thumbplate I installed on the side of the locker, and little plate will open up and then on the number pad type your birthdate. Well thats it. Good Luck, Scorpion.**

**Paul Perelli**

**I couldn't believe it. Me? A superhero? After the intial shock wore off, I went into the bedroom and grabbed my keys, then immediatly went to the closet that held my super suit. I unlocked and opened the door. My suit was just beyond words. The suit itself was all black. except for a medium sized ruby colored Scorpion across the chest. I also had a ruby colored metal belt, with a scorpion-logo buckle. The suit was made of a material that made it look like the batsuit from the Batman movies. The material was inpenitratable. The only thing that could penitrate the suit would be a diamond. Of course I had the black leather gloves and ruby red boots. Now the suit had a cooling unit built in on the inside of it. Which was good during the summer months to keep me cool. The mask of the suit was made of the same material as the rest of the suit. The mask covered my face totally. On the mask was two ruby red ovals encircling both eyes. The eyes of the mask were like sungalsses on the outside they were gold and refectling. On the inside I could see perfectly through them. I also had a button that by pressing would drop over the eyes an infared for night time use. Or whenever I happened to be in a dark tunnel or something. After going over the Suit, I went and checked out the closet that had my regular clothes. I found that closet stocked full over every brand and kind of clothes I ever wanted, shoes included. I even had a pair of red and black Jordan XIII. I found some Oakley sunglasses, and some Rolexes as well. After going through the closet for a few more minutes, I decided it was time to get dressed and test out the Viper. I went back into my bedroom to grab the envelope with my bank card inside, and as I was leaving, I noticed for the first time two boxes sitting on my bed. One with my name on it and the other one had no name. I opened the one with my name on it, inside there were three things, two gold rings, and a leather jacket. The rings were not the same, one had a ruby on top and an image of a scorpion inside the ruby. The other ring had a diamond on top. Inside the diamond was an image of a mongoose. That through me for a loop, I assumed the ring with the ruby was for me, after all it had a scorpion inside it. The other ring however confused me. What was the meaning of a ring with a mongoose in it? My question was answered when I opened the second box, finding a second supersuit, exactly like mine except it had white where there was red on my suit. And a mongoose in the center of the chest. The note in the box had directions for me to give this to the person I deemed worthy of being my partner, whose name was to be Mongoose. Also there was directions to a second lair like mine, that had all the same equipment and stuff that mine had. I was thunderstruck. Also under the Mongoose supersuit, there was a second leather jacket, this one was black, and had a diamond mongoose on it. My leather jacket too was black, except mine had a ruby scorpion on the back. I threw the supersuit and jacket back in the box, went into the kitchen and pressed the button to bring my Viper down to me. After it descended I put the box in the passenger seat. I stood back to admire my Viper for a second, noticing a ruby scorpion atop a onyx shift for the trasmission. The tail of the scorpion was upright, which allowed my hand to fit under it. The scorpion's claws held the button to press the shift gear. After looking at the car I went took my shower, dressed, and grabbed my cell phone. I jumped in the Viper, pressed the button to ascend back to the parking lot, and then took off. **

**Fade Out**

**Fade In: Ext. Lakeside Mall. Metairie,LA**

**Following the note's instructions I made my way to Lakesise Mall. The entrance to Mongoose's lair was in the mall itself. There is a water fountain in one of the halls of Lakeside, that had four benches around it. One of the benches, the one closest to Claire's was the way in. The envelope that held the note telling me about Mongoose, had a remote in it, upon pressing the lone button, I was tilted sideways and went slinding down into Mongoose's lair. The lair was an exact replica of mine except Mongoose gear. There was a second bank card connected to a second account that had another ten billion dollars in it. Also the Mongoose lair had a second Viper, only this Viper was black, with white leather interior, and a standard transmission. The Shift in this one again was onyx, only instead of a ruby scorpion on top, there was a diamond mongoose. Before leaving I put Mongoose's super suit in the empty closet. The other closet again was full of what would be Mongoose's everyday clothes. After doing this I put the banking card and Mongoose's new cell phone with a card that had both his new cell and home number on it, on his Kitchen counter. **

**Fade Out**

**Fade In: Ext. House in the Suburbs of Violet,LA**

**After going to Lakeside and checking out Mongoose's soon to be lair, I went to the house of the man who I was gonna make Mongoose. His name is Eric Penn. He's been my friend since 1989. I met him while in third grade at Resurrection of Our Lord Catholic School. We've been friends ever since. I knew if anybody was gonna be Mongoose it was him. I got out my Viper, walked up to his door and knocked. Eric answered after a minute. **

**Eric: B? What's going on?**

**Bryan: Eric, we gotta talk. **

**Eric: What is it?**

**Bryan: Well, lets just say I'm about to give you the opportunity to become something you've only ever dreamed about.**

**Eric: Really and what's that?**

**Bryan: You'll find out soon enough. For now, I need to you to come with me to Lakeside Mall.**

**Eric: Lakeside? Why?**

**Bryan: Trust me man.**

**Eric: Ok. Let me get my keys.**

**Bryan: Cool, I'll be in the car.**

**Eric grabbed his keys and headed back outside. His jaw dropped the minute he saw the Viper.**

**Eric: Whoa, when'd you get a Viper?!?**

**Bryan: That has to do with your surprise. Come on get in. **

**Eric: Ok.**

**Eric jumps in and he and Bryan speed off to Lakeside.**

**Fade out**

**Fade In: Ext Lakeside Mall, Metairie,LA**

**Eric: Ok so now what. **

**Bryan: Alright, well lets go in shall we?**

**Eric: After you.**

**Eric and Bryan walk into the mall and to the bench by Claire's. Along the way Bryan explains to Eric about Scorpion and Mongoose.**

**Bryan: Ok here's the deal Eric. I was out swimming earlier when I noticed a button next to the pool. Upon pressing this button, an entrance to an underground lair appeared. I went inside and found a note from Paul Perelli. The note basically said that he used to be the superhero known as The Scorpion. He retired some twenty years ago. Five years after retiring he noticed a new Crime Syndicate forming down here in New Orleans. However he was too old to continue as The Scorpion. He decided to come down here and find a replacement. It took him fifteen years, but finally he found one, me. **

**Eric: Wait, you expect me to believe, that this Perelli used to be The Scorpion and now has chosen you as his replacement?**

**Bryan: Where else would I have gotten a Dodge Viper from? You know I don't have that kind of money.**

**Eric: A valid point. Keep talking.**

**Bryan: Well basically he's set up the lair, which doubles as an apartment. He also set up a bank account that has $10 Billion in it. All for me. Basically he wants me to take up the mantle of The Scorpion, and fight the Crime Syndicate here. **

**Eric: Ok now whats all this have to do with me?**

**Bryan: Well on my bed, there was two boxes, one had a leather jacket, with a ruby scorpion on the back and these.**

**Bryan shows Eric the ring on his hand and gives him the other ring.**

**Eric: Rings?**

**Bryan: Yes, see how my ring has a scorpion in the Ruby?**

**Eric: Yeah.**

**Bryan: Look in the diamond on your ring. **

**Eric: A mongoose?**

**Bryan: That's what I said. Until I opened the second box, and found a second supersuit like mine. This suit that was black and white and had a mongoose on the chest. Also there was a second leather jacket, this time it had a diamond mongoose on the back. Clearly I was to give the second ring, jacket, and supersuit to my new partner, Mongoose.**

**Eric: You want me to be Mongoose?**

**Bryan: Who else would I ask?**

**Eric: That's a good point.**

**Bryan: Alright here we are. Ok this bench, is the entrance to your lair/apartment. All you gotta do is push the button on this remote, preferably when no one is looking your way. Here.**

**Eric: Ok here we go.**

**Eric presses the button and He and Bryan are sent down the slide into His new lair.**

**Fade Out**

**Fade In: Int Mongoose's Lair**

**Eric: Holy shit this is nice.**

**Bryan: See you have a Viper too. Only yours is standard.**

**Eric: Man I love this place. **

**Bryan: So what do you say, Mongoose? Partners? (Extends hand)**

**Eric: Scorpion, I would be damn proud to be your partner. (Shakes Bryan's hand)**

**Fade Out**

**Fade In: Ext. The Atlantis Corporation, Downtown New Orleans**

**Two days after Eric and I became partners, John Fontaine would show his true colors and that he was deep in with The Crime Syndicate. Through investigation, Eric and I found out that the Syndicate was working under the name of The Atlantis Corporation. We also found out that the head of Atlantis Corporation, was Scott Fontaine, John's brother. That day John went to The Atlantis Corporation to meet with his brother. Eric and I had bugged Scott's office the night before, so we could find out the inner workings of Atlantis. At 2:30 in the afternoon John finally walked into his brother's office.**

**Scott: John, long time. **

**John: Scott, how are you?**

**Scott: Doing good. Listen, we need to you do something.**

**John: No problem. What is it? **

**Scott: Michelle Carver. **

**John: Yeah, my girl, what about her?**

**Scott: She knows about Atlantis, she found out yesterday. Donald Codifer, bought a new mansion near the lake. Michelle finalized the house. However she realized Donald didn't have that kind of money, so she investigated and found out that the money he used to pay for the house came from us. That lead her to the money laundering part of our operation.**

**John: What are you saying Scott? You want me to kill Michelle?**

**Scott: Yes.**

**John: What do I get out of all this?**

**Scott: Well, as it happens, I'm gonna be retiring here in the next month. If you kill Ms. Carver, I name you succesor to me. **

**John: I get to be head of all this?**

**Scott: That's right.**

**John: All right, its done.**

**Fade Out**

**Fade In: Int. Scorpion's Lair**

**June 16,1999**

**Bryan: Fuck, I can't believe it. Fontaine is gonna try and kill my mother.**

**Eric: That aint gonna happen. We aren't gonna let him. **

**Bryan: Damn right we're not. **

**(Window is smashed somewhere upstairs)**

**Bryan and Eric: What the fuck!!!!**

**Eric: He's going now!!!!**

**Bryan: Shit!! You got your suit?**

**Eric: Yep.**

**Bryan: Good, lets get changed Mongoose.**

**Mongoose: Five steps ahead of you Scorpion.**

**Scorpion: All right, lets move!!!**

**Cut to shot above pool.**

**We used the exit in the pool, to get back above ground. As soon as we hit the surface we ran to my mom's apartment, and sure enough we got there in time to see John holding my mom with a gun against her right Temple.**

**Scorpion: Let her go asshole!!!**

**Fontaine: Who the fuck are you?**

**Mongoose: Your worst fucking nightmare asshole!!!**

**Fontaine: Yeah well, I'm not afraid of you. (Turns gun and shoots Mongoose)**

**Mongoose falls to the ground.**

**Scorpion: You fuck!!**

**After Mongoose went down I lunged at John just in time to catch the hand with the gun. I knocked it free before he could shoot. My mom then ran from the apartment as fast as her legs could carry her. I went for for the gun, and as I did he hit me over the back of the head with a lamp. **

**Fade Out.**

**Fade In: Int Michelle Carver's Apartment, later that day**

**Scorpion starts to come to**

**Michelle: Hello? Are you ok?**

**Scorpion wakes up and bolts up right.**

**Scorpion: Mom! Are you all right?**

**Michelle: Mom? Bryan, is that you under that mask?**

**Scorpion takes off his mask, revealing himself to his mother. He then motions for Mongoose, who just came to himself, to do the same.**

**Michelle: Boop? Eric? What's going on?**

**Bryan: Well, remember I told you I found that apartment?**

**Michelle: Yeah, I do.**

**Bryan: Well, this was part of it. Eric's got his own place too. I'm The Scorpion and He is Mongoose. **

**Eric: He's right Michelle. Also John is part of Atlantis Corporation.**

**Michelle: What? **

**Bryan: His brother Scott owns it. He was to kill you and Scott was gonna name him as his succesor.**

**Michelle: I knew there was something going on with that company.**

**Eric: Ya think, and money laundering is only one part of their operation. **

**Bryan: Look, mom I want you to leave New Orleans. I'm gonna transfer $1 Million to your account at Hibernia. (at the confused look on his mother's face) It came from the guy who made me the Scorpion. **

**Michelle: Ah.**

**Bryan: With that money, get a house or something in another city. Please!?!**

**Michelle: All right. I'll go, but please be careful.**

**Bryan: I will be don't worry. **

**Michelle: I love you.**

**Bryan: Love you too mom.**

**Fade Out**

**Fade In: Grace King High School**

**August 16, 1999**

**Two months after my mom left town, nothing new had happened with either John Fontaine or Atlantis. School was starting, as was my Senior Year of high school. I was looking forward to it. Ever since last April, when Christina Hill and I started talking again, I started to realize that I was in love with her. I'd known her what eight or nine years, and I was shocked that it took me this long to realize it. I shoulda known I always was in love with her. I guess though after we stopped talking in middle school, when she became a cheerleader, and I went in with a crowd of my own, I figured that things with us were pretty much lost. Nowadays she actually has a boyfriend, the QB of the football team. His name was Harley Striker. Actually it was because of him, Christina and I started to talk again. Round April of 1999, Harley started becoming a real jerk to Christina, one night it got so bad that she came over to my mom's apartment to see me. We just sat and talked for hours. I thought maybe she was gonna break up with Harley, but somehow he got her to make up with her. However though she still came over almost every chance she got. Once summer started and I became the Scorpion, we never saw each other. I was really looking forward to seeing her today. As I walked through the 300 hall towards my homeroom, I noticed her by her locker, which I was delighted to see was number Eighty-Two, right next to my number Eighty-One locker. **

**Bryan: Christina! Hey, how are you doing?**

**Christina: Bryan! Oh I've missed you over the summer.**

**Bryan: Well I missed you too. How's things with you and Harley?**

**Christina:(with a heavy sigh) Same as ever. You know I really shouldn't have taken him back. **

**Bryan: I coulda told you that Chrissy. **

**Christina: Chrissy, huh?**

**Bryan: Yeah, I like that way it sounds. **

**Christina: So do I.**

**Bryan: Listen, Chrissy I want you to know that I had a really good time when we were hanging out before. **

**Christina: So did I. I really have missed you over the summer. **

**Bryan: Listen, I know you're still with Harley, but I was thinking, how about, just as friends, you and I go to the Senior Social?**

**Christina: You know what, I'd really love that. **

**Bryan: Good, its a date then. See you later.**

**Bryan walks away heading to homeroom. Meryn Allen walks up behind Christina.**

**Meryn: Christina, girl are you crazy? You're going out with Harley.**

**Christina: Meryn I know exactly what I'm doing. I really like Bryan. He's not like Harley. He's sweet and he has a good heart. Harley is a jerk.**

**Meryn: You thinking of breaking up with Harley and going out with Bryan?**

**Christina: Yes I am. **

**Meryn: Good, because I think you're right. Bryan is the better man for you. **

**Fade Out**

**Fade In: Int. Gym of Grace King High School, The Senior Social**

**August 28,1999**

**In the days leading up to the Senior Social, I was really nervous. I was really looking forward to Chrissy and I's date. One of the things I did, noticing that picking Chrissy up in a Dodge Viper, would look very suspicious, was to buy a 1998 Saturn SC1 Coupe. We had agreed I would pick her up for 6pm. I arrived at her place for 5:55pm, she was absolutely stunning. I'd never seen her look more beautiful. We arrived at the dance at 7pm exactly. There wasn't much going on at that point, it was still kinda early. Most dances at Grace King, don't start jumping till 8 or 8:30. This one was no exception. I was having a great time as was Christina. After dancing a few went and sat down at a table to talk.**

**Bryan: Can I just say, you look absolutely beautiful tonight.**

**Christina: Thank you. And may I return the favor, you look very handsome tonight.**

**Bryan: Thank you.**

**Christina: Hey listen after the dance, can we go back to your place for some privacy?**

**Bryan: Privacy? Uh you do realize you're still going out with Harley now don't you?**

**Christina: (laughs) No silly its nothing like that. And as far as Harley goes, I think its time I do what I shoulda done in April. **

**Bryan: Ok, well then after the dance we'll go to my place. Come on lets go dance.**

**Christina: Lead the way.**

**We went back to dancing, and having a good time. By 9:30 the dance started wearing down,and Christina and I were starting to make our way to the table when someone grabbed her and jerked her away from me.**

**Harley: You bitch! What are you doing here with this loser. You're a cheerleader Christina. Use your head. You belong with me. I'm the QB. **

**Christina: First of all the name is Chrissy. Secondly Bryan is not a loser. So what if I am a cheerleader, if I like Bryan thats all that matters. So I tell you what Mr. QB, get the hell away from me. I don't ever wanna see you again. Its over.**

**Harley: Oh no, it just started. (Harley grabs Christina and puts her in a choke hold)**

**Bryan: Let her go Harley!**

**Harley: Why what are you gonna do loser?**

**Bryan: How about break that throwing arm of yours for starters?**

**Harley: Yeah right!**

**Bryan: Oh you don't believe me? Well come on then, test me!**

**Harley: Fine!!!**

**Harley throws Christina at Bryan, who catches her. Harley then attacks Bryan, only to be flipped on his back, and have his right arm twisted back to the point of breaking, and Bryan holding it in a type of hammer lock position.**

**Bryan: I told you, you stupid fuck. Now Christina said its over, let it be at this. (Bryan lets go of Harley's arm.) Walk away Harley.**

**Bryan turns to Christina to ask if she's ok, and Harley again attakcs Bryan. This time Bryan catches his right arm, flips Haley back down, and breaks his right arm.**

**Harley: AHHHHHHHH!! You fuck you broke my arm.**

**Bryan: Damn it Harley! I told you to walk way, why didn't you listen?**

**Harley: Fuck You Cochrane!**

**Bryan: No Harley, fuck you. (Bryan puches Harley in the face knocking him out)**

**Bryan goes over and helps Christina to her feet.**

**Bryan: Are you ok?**

**Chrissy: Yes. Thanks Bryan. Come on, lets get outta here. **

**Bryan: All right.**

**Fade Out**

**Fade In: Int Bryan's apartment.**

**Chrissy: Wow, this is a nice place.**

**Bryan: Well thank you. So, why did you wanna come here for some privacy?**

**Chrissy: Well, I've been doing some thinking. I want you to know that I really appreciate how you were there for me in April.**

**Bryan: Hey thats what friends are for right.**

**Chrissy: Yeah. I do have to admit that since then, I've come to think of you as more then a friend.**

**Bryan: Like a boyfriend?**

**Chrissy: Yeah.**

**Bryan: I have to admit I've felt the same way since April. I just never said anything because you were still with Harley. **

**Chrissy: Well, I'm not with him anymore.**

**Christina moved in close to me, and brushed her lips on mine. She then looked into my eyes, and gave me the most passionate kiss, I'd ever had in my life. **

**Fade Out**

**Fade In: Int 300 Hall of Grace King High School**

**October 1,1999**

**After the Senior Social, I didn't see much of Chrissy. She was really busy, homecoming was coming up, and the homecoming pep rally. By September 28, four days before the Homecoming Dance and three before the game against Riverdale, I had found out that at weeks end Eric, Anna, Chrissy, and Myself will have completed our graduation requirments. We wouldn't have to come back to school till May 25, 2000, the day of the graduation practice. Things were going smoothly. Eric and I hadn't heard a peep from Atlantis or John Fontaine since June. We were beginning to wonder whether or not we should hang up our suits. On the morning of October 1, 1999, we would get our answer as to whether we should hang up our suits. The answer came in the form of the dead body of Scott Fontaine and the press conference that followed. A tearful John Fonatine, reluctantly took over as head of Atlantis. Later that afternoon found me going to my locker to finish cleaning it out, as it would be the last time I would leave school. I still really hadn't talked to Chrissy, since August, but I was hoping to at the Homecoming Dance. While cleaning out my locker, I found a note from Chrissy.**

**Bryan,**

**Hey baby, I'm sorry we haven't talked or seen each other much since Senior Social. I have been real busy with Homecoming activities. I wanna make it up to you. I have to be at the dance early to set up. However I want you to meet me there. I have something really important to tell you. See you tommorrow.**

**Chrissy**

**Fade Out**

**Fade In: Gym of Grace King High Scho0l - Homecoming Dance**

**October 2,1999**

**The day of the homecoming dance had arrived, and all of Grace King was in good spirits. The night before Grace King had destroyed the Riverdale Rebels, 35-0. Lead by Ray Dees, who took over for Harley Striker at QB. Ray Dees had a great game completeing 24 of 40 passes with 350 yds and 2 passing tds as well as a 40 yard td run. The Irish never looked better. After the game Eric and I went back to the lair to discuss the days events, most speficially John taking over for his brother as head of Atlantis. We ultimately decided that we would not hang up the gear and continue on as Scorpion and Mongoose. He then talked about the homecoming dance, and I mentioned Chrissy's note. Eric just shrugged and told me to meet her there and see what happens. I agreed that was the best course of action. Eric of course was going with longtime girlfriend Anna Campbell. He had already told her we were Scorpion and Mongoose, making her swear never to reveal who we were. She never did. I had already decided myself that if things between Chrissy and I worked out, I would tell her tell her the secret too. I took the tunnel that lead up to my locker to the dance, leaving the Viper by the entrance to the room by my locker. The gym was rocking as I approched it. The second I opened the door to the gym foyer, Chrissy threw her arms around me and kissed me.**

**Chrissy: Hey baby, oh I missed you.**

**Bryan: I missed you too. So what did you wanna tell me?**

**Chrissy: Later. I promise. I'll tell you later. **

**Bryan: Yeah that sounds good. I've been thinking that I wanna tell you something myself. I do think its better to wait til later. **

**Chrissy: Yeah, lets go dance for now.**

**Bryan: After you.**

**We went into the gym from the Foyer, and were shocked to see, that we couldn't see anything in front of us. The 1999 Homecoming would go down as the darkest in Grace King History. We finally found our way to an open spot, near Eric and Anna. Behind us was Meryn Allen and Drew Flansbaum. We spent the better part of the next two hours dancing, and then talking to Drew,Eric, Meryn, and Anna. A few my other friends, namely Darrin Blake, Frank Fuentes, and their dates also dropped by the table to talk to us. Right around nine o'clock, as Chrissy and I made our way back onto the dance floor, her ex-boyfriend from before Harley, one Aaron Bradley, who also played with King as the starting middle linebacker. He was also Harley's best friend. Grabbed Chrissy from my grasp, then He and Chrissy dissappeared from the gym before I had a chance to turn around. As I turned to look for him, Eric caught my attention.**

**Eric: Aaron took Chrissy into the Foyer.**

**Bryan: The foyer, what the hell for?**

**Eric: He's trying to convince her to dump you, and take Harley back.**

**Bryan: Son of a bitch!**

**Eric: She can take care of herself man.**

**Bryan: I know. I'll go watch, just to be sure he doesn't do anything to hurt her.**

**Eric: Ok I'll watch your back in case Harley tries to attack you while you're distracted with them.**

**Bryan: Thanks.**

**I left Eric and walked over the Foyer doors. Before I could open the doors, Meryn came up behind me.**

**Meyrn: Hey, whats going on? Where's Christina?**

**Bryan: She's in the foyer with Aaron. **

**Meryn: Why exactly? **

**Bryan: Eric says because Aaron is trying to convince her to leave me for Harley.**

**Meryn: Fat chance.**

**Bryan: Tell me about it, I just wanna watch to make sure he doesn't try to hurt her or anything you know?**

**Meyrn: Good idea. I'll stay with you.**

**I turned back to the doors, and slowly opened one. As we looked in, I saw a sight that broke my heart, Aaron had grabbed Chrissy and kissed her. I just couldn't take it. I went to move and Meyrn grabbed my arm. What I didn't see upon turning back to Meryn was Chrissy struggling to break free from Aaron grasp, not successfully either.**

**Meyrn: Don't do anything stupid. He's not worth it.**

**Bryan: I'm not. I'm gonna leave. Bye Meryn.( Bryan hugs Meryn and walks out of the gym past Aaron and Chrissy)**

**Meryn: Bryan! Wait, let me go get Eric! Bryan! Damn it!**

**I went off through the gym past Chrissy and Aaron, without even looking at them. Meryn went after Eric. When I got out of the gym, I was met by a very strong thunderstorm moving in and heavy, heavy rain. I looked back at the gym, while standing in the rain. I just couldn't believe what I just saw. Although soon enough I was to find out, that had I stayed, I woulda seen Chrissy struggle free from Aaron and slap the taste out of his mouth.**

**Chrissy: (after slapping Aaron) You bastard! How dare you force yourself on me!**

**Aaron: Christina, you don't belong with Cochrane, you belong with me.**

**Chrissy: Aaron, leave me the hell the alone.**

**Aaron: Fucking bitch (Aaron raises his hand to slap Chrissy) **

**Eric got to the Foyer, just in time to catch Aaron's hand, and knock him cold.**

**Chrissy: Thanks Eric.**

**Eric: Chrissy, what the hell is going on? Why were you kissing Aaron?**

**Meryn: Yeah, you broke Bryan's heart. He saw ya'll and took off out the door of the gym.**

**Chrissy: Oh no. This isn't what I wanted to happen. **

**Eric: Tell me what did happen. **

**Chrissy: Ok. Aaron grabbed me and took me in here, to the Foyer. Tried convincing me to leave Bryan. I told him no. I told him that I was in love with Bryan, and would never leave him. That's -**

**Eric:(interrupting Chrissy) Hold on, you're in love with Bryan.**

**Chrissy: Yes. I love him with all my heart. **

**Meryn: Well go tell him girl. He was really upset.**

**Chrissy: Yeah I think I will. You said he left the gym?**

**Meryn: Yeah now, go find him.**

**Back outside the gym, I was standing in the rain, realizing I didn't wanna let Chrissy go. I was gonna fight for my woman. As I turned to go back into the gym, I saw Chrissy running towards me.**

**Chrissy: Bryan! Bryan please wait!**

**Bryan: (coldly) What it is Christina?**

**Chrissy: Baby, please don't be mad. **

**Bryan: Why shouldn't I be?**

**Chrissy: I know you saw, what looked like me kissing Aaron.**

**Bryan: You could say that, yeah.**

**Chrissy: You have to believe me, when I tell you I wasn't. He grabbed me and forced himself on me.**

**Bryan: He did?**

**Chrissy: Baby, beleive me. Remember I said I had something to tell you?**

**Bryan: Yeah, I wanted to tell you something too.**

**Chrissy: Wait, let me say mine first ok?**

**Bryan: Sure, go ahead.**

**Chrissy: Ever since last April, I've been falling in love with you, I was never more sure of this, then the night of the Senior Social. When we kissed, I felt a surge of electricity go through me, and I knew that I was in love with you.**

**Bryan: You, you love me?**

**Chrissy: Yes, I'm so deeply in love with you it hurts. I am so sorry if I hurt you just now.**

**Bryan: (lightly lifts Chrissy chin and looks into her eyes) Chrissy, I've been wanting to tell you that I loved you since April. I knew I did once we started talking again. That one night when you showed up crying and we just laid in each other arms. It was the greatest feeling in the world. That's what I wanted to tell you tonight, I'm in love with you too. **

**I leaned in and kissed Chrissy. We were still standing in the rain kissing, when Eric, Anna, Meryn, and Drew showed up a few minutes later. **

**Meryn: Good to see things worked out.**

**Bryan: Yeah, we realized we love each other, and she told me Aaron forced himself on her. **

**Eric: Yeah he woulda hit her, if I hadn't shown up when I did.**

**Bryan: That son of a bitch was gonna hit you?**

**Eric: Calm yourself! I got there in time to stop him and knocked his ass cold. I told you I got your back.**

**Bryan: Thanks man, means alot.**

**Chrissy: So wanna go back to the dance?**

**Bryan: No, I have something I wanna show you. (to Eric, Meyrn,Drew, and Anna) Guys meet us back at the apartment.**

**Eric: No problem.**

**Fade Out**

**Fade In: Int. 300 Hall of Grace King High School**

**Chrissy and I headed back to the 300 hall and my locker. When we got to my locker, I pressed the thumb plate and entered my birthday into the number pad. The door the lead to the tunnel under King swooshed open. Chrissy and I went inside. Before long we reached the Viper. She was floored when she saw it.**

**Chrissy: A Viper? When did you get a Viper? **

**Bryan: Part of the whole secret that I have to tell you. Come on, lets go.**

**We got in th car and took off for my apartment.**

**Fade Out**

**Fade In: Int. Bryan's Apartment**

**It only took us ten minutes to get to the apartment. Meryn, Drew, Eric, and Anna were already there when we arrived. The mood was pretty festive in the place. The night was turning out to be great. Christina Hill was my girlfriend, and everything was right with the world. There was just one thing that had to put right. As soon as I walked in I went up to Eric.**

**Bryan: Eric, you got your suit?**

**Eric: Yeah.**

**Bryan: All right, lets go change. **

**I let Eric go ahead of me, then told everyone else that we'd be right back. Eric and I went into my room, and changed into full gear, including two new guns for each of us. My guns were gold, with white marble inlays over the black grips. On either marble inlay, there were scorpions. Eric's guns were exactly the same as mine, except they had a picture of a Mongoose on each side. We even added holsters to our belts for the guns. After we were all suited up, we opened the door and walked back into the living room. Shocked looks on all faces except, Anna's greeted us. Meryn was the first to say something.**

**Meyrn: Scorpion? And Mongoose?**

**Scorpion: Yes, that's right.**

**Mongoose: It's us.**

**Chrissy: I don't understand, how'd this happen?**

**Scorpion: Well it all started in June, when I got lead into this place and found a note telling me, that I was to take over the mantle of The Scorpion. After investigating through the place here, I found Mongoose's suit along with another note. This note told me to choose whoever I deemed worthy to become my partner. So I did. I chose the man I've known now for ten years. There was really no choice. Eric is like a brother to me.**

**Mongoose: Right and I was proud to take on the mantle of Mongoose. Bryan is like a brother to me too, it was only natural we be partners.**

**Scorpion: Now, Eric has his own place too, just like this one. However I must ask that everything ya'll have heard down here tonight, stays here. If our true indenties were ever found out by our enemies everyone here would be in serious danger. (Scorpion and Mongoose take off their masks)**

**Eric: Now everyone knows. **

**Bryan walks over to Chrissy hugs her and looks into her eyes**

**Bryan: So now you know my deepest, darkest secret. You ok with it?**

**Chrissy: Ok with it? Are you kidding, my boyfriend is a Superhero!!**

**Bryan: I love you, honey.**

**Chrissy: I love you too, baby.**

**Later that night after everyone left, Chrissy and I retired to my waterbed, where we made love. A fantastic end to a fantastic night. The next morning we talked about her moving in with me, since we were both finished school. After much deliberation, we decided that moving in together was a good idea. **

**Fade Out**

**Fade In: Int. Mongoose's Lair**

**Febuary 3,2000**

**Four months had passed since homecoming, and Chrissy and I were happy as ever. Another good thing was there was still no open signs of Atlantis or John Fontaine. That was until the morning of Febuary 3, 2000. On that morning, while eating breakfast with Eric at his place, and while Chrissy and Anna were out shopping, John Fontaine and Atlantis struck. Eric turned on the tv after we ate breakfast, and there was a breaking news story on Channel 4. **

**Announcer: With an Eyewitness News Special Report, here is Angela Hill and Dennis Woltering.**

**Angela: Good Morning. Twenty minutes ago at the CIA Headqaurters of New Orleans there was a break in, this is believed to be the work of The Crime Syndicate here in New Orleans. **

**Dennis: Instead of a simple robbery, this has turned into a violent standoff. Three guards have already been killed. We're told that the men who broke in are indeed looking for something inside the building.**

**Eric: Let's hit it!**

**Bryan: Right behind ya, man.**

**Fade Out**

**Fade In: Ext. CIA Headqaurters, New Orleans,LA**

**Eric and I made it to the CIA headquarters in fifteen minutes. The New Orleans Police Department filled us in on what had taken place. We ran into the building to go find and stop the guys holding the people hostage. Didn't take us too long to find them either. They were all in the east wing of the building. I reconized them all immediatly. Donald Condifer, John Fontaine, Scott Fontaine Jr, and Kevin Fontaine, all memebers of Atlantis. Eric and I, jumped out and grabbed Donald and Kevin respectivly. John saw and turned around.**

**JF: Scorpion and Mongoose. Well we meet again. **

**Scorpion: Let everyone go Fontaine. **

**JF: Not yet. Not till I have what I'm looking for. **

**Mongoose: What exactly is that asshole?**

**JF: Why should I tell you?**

**Scorpion: This isn't a discussion, tell us. **

**JF: Well you two won't leave this building alive, so it hardly matters. I'm looking for a mirco-chip.**

**Scorpion: A mirco-chip?**

**Mongoose: What the hell do you want with a mirco-chip?**

**JF: It's a muntion chip. Desgined for a weapon.**

**Scorpion: A Weapon?**

**JF: That's right, Im building a weapon that will allow Atlantis to run the United States.**

**Scorpion: What makes you think, you're leaving this building with the chip?**

**As if to answer, a bomb exploded behind us, sending debris and rubble at us. Donald and Kevin wriggled free of us and started running. They made it to their guns and started firing on us, but they were too slow. Eric and I already had our guns poised and fired one shot, hitting each between the eyes. Donald and Kevin dropped dead. **

**JF: NOOOOOOOO!!!! DONALD, KEVIN!!! FUCKING ASSHOLES. YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!**

**Scorpion: Wrong Fontaine, you're going down!!**

**Before I had the chance to move John fired at me knocking me backwards. I was down for a few seconds, but when I got up, He had the chip and was making a run for it. Eric and I converged on him trying to catch him, missing narrowly, However somehow Eric knocked the chip free from his hand, and as he turned back to get it, I smashed it with my left foot.**

**Scorpion: Its over Fontaine.**

**JF: Fuck You Scorpion!!! One day you two are gonna pay for this mark my words. **

**I went to grab John as he ran, but Eric and I were nailed from behind by Scott Fontaine,Jr. They then left the building, but they didn't get the chip.**

**Fade Out**

**Fade In: The Pontchatrain Center, Kenner,LA**

**May 26,2000**

**Three months after the incident at CIA headquarters, Eric, Anna, Drew, Meryn, Chrissy, and Myself were gathered with the rest of the Class of 2000, ready to graduate from High School. It was to be a night none of us would ever forget. Eric and I had taken to wearing our suit under our clothes. and tonight was no exception. Our masks were in our pockets and ready just in case we needed them. Most of the evening went by pleasantly. All of our families were there. Even my father managed to show up. Chrissy and I met him at the door.**

**Bryan: Dad, I didn't think you'd make it!!**

**Les: Well I moved some things around. I'll be flying off to Europe first thing in the morning.**

**Bryan: How is the company doing?**

**Les: We're doing good. Can't wait for our newest Vice President to join us in the fall.**

**Bryan: And trust me he can't wait either. Chrissy and I just wanna spend the summer in The Bahamas. When we come back, I'll join you at The Cochrane Corporation. **

**Les: Sounds fine to me. **

**Bryan: Well, Dad I gotta go get my dipolma. I'll see you later. Love you**

**Les: Love you too son.**

**I left my dad, and went to join my friends. I sat next to Chrissy. Eric and Anna were on one side of us and Meryn and Drew the other. The ceremony started a few minutes later. As our names were called, each of us went to the stage and recieved our diplomas. As the ceremony was nearing its end, an explosion rocked the Pontchatrain Center. The front of the building was blown off, and John Fontaine and Scott Fontaine, Jr walked onto the stage. **

**JF: Scorpion and Mongoose!! We know you're here!!! **

**SF,Jr: Yes. We also know your true identies. **

**John then went off stage and grabbed my father and then went back onstage.**

**JF: See, I have your father here, Scorpion!! Show yourself reveal to these people your true self, or he dies!!!!**

**Eric and I jumped up and ripped of the clothes covering our super suits and threw our masks on before anyone knew what happened. We ran onstage.**

**Scorpion: We're here Fontaine!!! Let him go. **

**JF: First you reveal yourself!!**

**Mongoose: Asshole, let him go!!**

**SF,Jr: Fuck you, Mongoose, you killed my little brother!!!! Now you die!!!**

**Scott jumped on Eric and knocked him from the stage, they started battling on the ground. In the commotion John put his gun to my father's left temple and pulled the trigger. **

**Scorpion: DAD!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**

**John ran from the Pontchtrain Center with me close on his tale. I caught up to him as we hit the parking lot. **

**Scorpion: Get back here you son of a bitch!!**

**I pulled one of my guns and fired at the car in front of him, making it explode. He stopped dead in his tracks. I made my move towards him, however just as I did shots rang out from behind me, catching me in the right leg. I looked up to see Harley Striker hovering over me. By this time the Pontchtrain Center had emptied, and all the students were outside watching.**

**Harley: Well well, Scorpion, looks like its payback time. You took my woman, now I take your life. **

**Harley put his gun to my left temple, but before he had a chance to fire, I had my gun out and dug it into his chest and fired. Harley dropped. He was dead before he hit the ground. Fontaine meanwhile took advatage of the interferance by Harley, and ran up and kicked me the face. He then picked me up, took off my mask and started throwing haymakers at me. It took me a second to regain composure, but when I did, I connected with two right hands and a roundhouse with my right leg. I had Fontaine down with my gun to his temple, when Eric arrived.**

**Mongoose: Bryan stop! He's not worth it. The police are here, he's going to jail. (Mongoose removes his mask)**

**Bryan: Yeah, you're right. This asshole isn't worth it.**

**JF: Chickenshit!!! Pull the trigger. **

**Bryan: You're going to jail Johnny. (Scorpion holsters his gun.)**

**I turned to leave with Eric, and John grabbed the fallen Harley's gun.**

**Voice from crowd: Scorpion!!!! Look out!!!!**

**I turned back around pulled my gun and as I fell backwards shot one shot and hit Fontaine between the eyes. Eric had fired too. His shot hit John in the chest. It was over John Fontaine was dead and Atlantis was destroyed. **

**Fade Out**

**Fade In: Int. President's Office in The Cochrane Corporation**

**November 1,2000**

**Bryan Cochrane sits at his desk, as Christina Cochrane and baby walk into veiw. **

**Voiceover: After the events the night of our graduation Eric and I rarely ever become Scorpion and Mongoose anymore. Instead each of us have families to keep us busy. Eric married Anna in August, and I married Chrissy in September. Also in September Eric and Anna had a baby boy, which he named Eric Michael Penn Jr. I was named godfather and was best man at his wedding. Eric was best man at my wedding and on October 25,2000, Chrissy gave birth to our daughter, Stephanie Elizabeth Cochrane. She was the most beautiful baby I've ever laid eyes on.**

**Fade to Black**


End file.
